Harvey Dent (Earth-1352)
Harvey Dent is the former Mayor of Gotham City and former District Attorney. A friend of Bruce Wayne, Dent ran against Hamilton Hill for the government of Gotham, which led to the involvement of the Children of Arkham, who disfigured his face and led Dent to insanity and the adoption of the identity of Two-Face. Biography Early Life Harvey Dent rose to become the District Attorney of Gotham City at the age of 26. The public perceived him as the "White Knight of Gotham", even more after the appearance of the Batman. Harvey became well regarded and known in the GCPD, being nicknamed "Harvey Two Face". Running for Mayor In 2010, Dent met the playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne, and the two quickly became best friends. When Harvey decided to compete to become Mayor of Gotham City in 2011 against then Mayor Hamilton Hill, Bruce funded his campaign, believing his friend to be a bright future for Gotham and help more than he ever would as Batman. During this time, Harvey met Selina Kyle, and started to show Gotham to her. The duo soon entered in a relationship. Maroni's Appearance .]]Harvey attended a fundraising ball in Wayne Manor for his campaign organized by Bruce. While Bruce did other things elsewhere, Harvey attempted to convince the ball's guests to vote for him, and why he was a good choice to become Mayor, citing the end of organized crime as one of his goals. Afterwards, Harvey talked with Bruce, and also asked for his help in convincing others to vote for him. Later on, he was interviewed by Gotham Gazette reporter and journalist Vicki Vale, who attracted his attention to the arrival of Sal Maroni, who had taken over the criminal world of Gotham following Carmine Falcone's death at the hands of Scarecrow in 2009. This caused Bruce to rush to confront Maroni about being at his house, which led Harvey to clarify he had invited him to the ball in the hopes he could lead him to mayorship if persuaded to the right direction. Bruce and Harvey then went to Maroni, however, the mob boss only allowed Bruce to enter a nearby room. Political Conspiracy Harvey later attended a press conference at the front of Arkham Asylum announcing the creation of the Thomas and Martha Wayne Memorial Hospital, where Bruce was trying to listen to his friend and texting his butler, Alfred Pennyworth. After the conference is over, some reporters started throwing numerous accusations at Bruce for being tied to organized crime. When he tried to fought back, Dent attempted damage control and said for Wayne to leave. .]]The duo later met at Café Triste, where Bruce makes the search warrant issued by the GCPD to raid Wayne Manor. This surprised Dent, who became angered because Hamilton had no right to issue any search warrants without the DA's approval. As they discussed their next moves, the duo was interrupted by Selina Kyle, whom Harvey presented to Bruce, who was unaware the was the "Catwoman" thieve he met the day prior as Batman. While the three talked, Harvey brought up an injury at Selina's cheek, which she quickly dismissed. Afterwards, Bruce needed to leave, citing "other appointments", even though Harvey and Selina tried to convince him to stay. The Children of Arkham The next day, Harvey was called upon by Bruce, who asked for his favor in attempting to approach him to Maroni at any means necessary, who was apprehended by the GCPD following a brutal meeting with the Batman with evidence he gave to Commissioner James Gordon. Harvey was ultimately able to do so after many reluctance and difficult. At the GCPD Headquarters, Gordon and Dent discussed about Bruce's intention with Sal, fearing for the possibility of it ever going public in the wake of the elections. Harvey was ultimately convinced when Bruce revealed Maroni knows about Falcone's involvement with his parents, and that it could lead to uncovering their murders. Personality Abilities Equipment Category:Earth-1352 Category:Characters of Earth-1352 Category:Males of Earth-1352 Category:Humans of Earth-1352 Category:Americans of Earth-1352 Category:Criminals of Earth-1352 Category:Politicians of Earth-1352 Category:Batman's Rogues Gallery (Earth-1352) Category:Arkham Asylum Patients (Earth-1352) Category:Expert Combatant Category:Gun Wielders Category:Murderers Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Single Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Draft227